The Winter Gift
by mookie1
Summary: She was busy thinking about what he would get from his pockets, when she felt something press against her cheek. She shivered from the touch; it was warm and her face was very cold. Then she realized with another start, that it was his lips, and turned he


Hey guys. Merry Christmas! Here is a random short peice i jsut finished. Enjoy, and i hope you have close moments with your loved ones this holiday season.  
Mie  
  
PS. OH yes, this was a challenge issued by on of my friends' friend, named Panno. Kuree told me she said to write about a bridge, snow, and something else that i forgot ^^;;; So anyway, this is dedicated to Panno. I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Pan tromped down the snow covered sidewalks. It was an ok day, she decided, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears. And the day could only get better, right? She smiled mischievously.  
  
She loved it here in the Japanese gardens, especially in the dead of winter when the world was still, frozen. The snow made everything else seem so far away; it made her forget about the rest of the world. It let her be calm and think deeply about things that were troubling her.  
  
Today however, it wasn't troubles that brought her to the park, it was a joyous feeling that had pulled her heart here. She laughed gleefully, for the sheer heck of it. The holidays tended to make her like that.  
  
She shifted the Christmas bags under her arms, and made her way to her favorite spot in the whole city: the red bridge. The glossy crimson paint shone out brightly against the blaring, untainted white of the snow. Garland hung from the canopy of the bridge.  
  
Setting the shopping bags down, she leaned on the bridge, and looked below. She could barely see her reflection on the frosted ice of the water. She wriggled her nose at that moment, because a blast of air sent several snowflakes to land in her hair and face.  
  
"You look so cute when you do that." A deep but boyish voice rang out in the silence. Pan stopped and spun around, and a huge smile quickly formed on her face.  
  
"Trunks!" She automatically threw herself into a hug, just like she had done when she was a kid. He laughed, and patted her back. She hugged him for a second, and then as if noticing what she was doing for the first time, shyly drew away, a light tint of red staining her cheeks.   
  
He chuckled, leaning on the rail with her. "You aren't supposed to be in town, you know. I thought you said you couldn't make Christmas." He was referring to the fact that she was in college and had told her mother she wouldn't be coming this year.  
  
She smiled evilly, causing him to grin along with her. "I decided I would surprise everyone. You know, since they haven't seen me in a few years…" She fiddled with her gloves.   
  
He glanced down, and saw the shopping bags. His eyes widened. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah…I really didn't get you anything…yet. I didn't know you would be here." He looked rather nervous, and this of course made her laugh, because she found it amusing to see him looking so distressed.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said easily, although a little jostled inside. Trunks was the last person she would think that wouldn't get her a present.   
Silence rushed in, and she looked out at the frozen water, avoiding him.   
  
"Actually, I do have one thing…" His voice broke the quiet. She didn't look at him, but smiled slightly where he couldn't see her face, trying to make it seem as is she was angry. He was probably going to give her a piece of chewing gum out of his pocket, or a mint or something. Heh.  
  
She was busy thinking about what he would get from his pockets, when she felt something press against her cheek. She shivered from the touch; it was warm and her face was very cold. Then she realized with another start, that it was his lips, and turned her head to look at him.  
  
He grinned that grin of his, and pointed up coyly. There on the canopy of the bridge, was of course, a sprig of mistletoe. She laughed, a feeling of warmth flooding her insides.   
  
"So, um, do I get MY gift now?" Trunks asked, a childishly hopefully look on his face. She chuckled. "Not unless you want a kiss…" She joked, bending down to pick up the shopping bags.  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad." He said quietly. She was so startled, she jerked her face to look up.  
  
As she was bringing her face back up, he caught her lips with his own. She felt his hand brush her cheek, and the heat as it rushed to her cheeks. The most vivid memory she would carry with her, though, was feeling his lips widen in a smile when she reacted to the kiss, and began to kiss back.  
  
She pulled away when she was out of breath, and he chuckled. She once again gathered the bags.  
  
"I think I need to go---" She started.  
"I will see you at the party, Pan." He said, cutting her off, smiling. He walked backwards, still looking at her, then pulled his coat around him and was gone.  
  
As she watched his fleeting figure, one thought crossed her mind:   
  
… the day could only get better, right?  
  
Her smile outshone the snow. 


End file.
